Kingdom Hearts: A heart in darkness
by Blozzy
Summary: A girl was pulled from her world of light unto darkness at a very young age and now she tries to find her place in this world while battling the darkness and helping her friends but the question remains who is she and why is she so different? So much mystery regarding the unknown. Disclaimer I own nothing but my OC All credits goes to Square enix and Disney
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

A young boy was gliding through the darkness between worlds looking for the one who knows who he is _'where is the'_ he thought "what world do I go... I have to know why...why...my friends"

Suddenly!

"Help her" A girl called

There was a light that shone in his way, a light that was about to bring him to her world

Radiant Garden

The boy was able to find the girl quickly since _'her'_ light guided him, what he saw there was quite disturbing

A young woman has just lost her heart in a struggle with a man, and the woman fell just in front of the child, it would seem like she was trying to protect her, the child immediately burst into tear. He couldn't believe a child who could be seen as a baby witnessed that. The woman's body slowly disappeared as the man walked towards the girl.

"Stop," the boy shouted "leave her alone."

The man turned and said "I thought you would come sooner; this girl shows promise just like you"

"What are you talking about" the boy asked

"you see," the man said as he picked up the little girl, her eyes shut she didn't want to see what is coming next nor did she struggle

"No let her go," the boy said as he ran toward the man, but he swiftly teleports away from him with the child

When in a safe distance from the boy he opened his mouth and said "pathetic this is why your friends will fall"

"Leave them out of this," the boy angrily replied as he ran toward the man once again keyblade in hand. The man winced and dropped the girl, clashing with the boy here and now could cause numerous issues he would rather avoid "I changed my mind you can take her ...I have done what I wanted" he said meanwhile the girl ran and hid behind the boy's back

"He is too strong," she said "be careful," the boy smiled back and said "I know... everything will be fine"; "I... see you... prefer a stranger to me" the man whispered under his breath. The corridor of darkness opened behind him "HEY WAIT" he left without saying a word.

The boy took a look around the cabin everything was out of place; clearly there was a fight, the girl started crying again, "am sorry" he said regretfully, he turned his eyes toward to the corner where the woman once laid she was gone, "this is too traumatic for you ...to bare... the longer you stay here the more you wallow in pain" he continued,

"my mommy where is she?...is she...is she in kingdom hearts?" she asked, he was shocked for a second surely all the children know the story of kingdom hearts, after all, she lived in a place filled with light "kin...i mean your mom is fine, yes she is sleeping in the light, she is in kingdom hearts", this seems to cheer the girl up as she smiled tearfully and looked at the boy " I see.. thank you"

Seeing the precious smile of a child for the first time, he hugged her and carried her "everything will be okay from now on, I will take you somewhere where you won't cry anymore," the child nodded, and he wipes away her tears.

He carried her out of the cabin, she did not want to remember how badly she was hurt, she was stripped of her childhood, separated from her mother, he had forced darkness in her heart she is sorry she is not able to keep that happiness and light she promised he had influenced her but amiss this darkness and sorrow there is light, the light of the one who saved her

"excuse me what is your name?" she asked

"Ventus"

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ventus was still too young to enter Disney town playground but since he been there before he got a free pass in.

"hey make sure you hold on tight" Ventus said to which she nodded. After the traumatic experience in radiant garden Ventus wanted to do everything in is power to make she forget even if it is just for a little while, he wanted to makes sure she is happy before he leaves, his time was near.

They played and played till the young girl fell asleep on his arms. "it's time" he said as he carried the girl and proceed to leave

"ah ven you are leaving?" Minnie asked, "yes I must take this girl back to her world" he replied "well I hoped you guys had fun" Chip said " come again" he added, " yes and bring her along" Dale while hopping

Ventus looked at the girl and smiled " of course we will both return here ... someday" and with that he stretched forth his left hand, summoned his key blade and opened a corridor "well see ya"

Arriving in destiny islands in the cold silent night, Ventus felt bad for leaving her there alone but this was the only place that was filled with light and less harmful than other world he has been to not even radiant garden her home world was safe, he knelt down before her and placed his head on her head "the magic I just used should be able to help you", he knew the cost if the town people were to see her she will forget about the events of the past and that includes him...

"I am sorry" Ventus said as tears fell from his eyes " because I am going to end myself and the trouble I have caused on this world ... this is the only thing left by which you would remember me by ... if you ever remember me" he said as he slipped his checkered wristband on her right hand. He wiped his tears and stood up "I hope the light here will keep you safe and release you from the darkness" he said

"awww that is so cute"

"what"

Vanitas stepped out of the corridor of darkness while Ventus switch to his battle stance, "that girl..." vanitas tilted his head a little to take a good look at her, she was covered in a white blanket and laid on a rock "you sure gave her the time of her life" he continued. Ven immediately summon his key blade "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER'' he threatened ... "don't worry I don't plan to, she is too important someone we know too well however I could kill her here just to hurt you..." Ventus gritted his teeth and glared at him in anger to that remark "but" vanitas continued "but I will be killed if I do so it is not worth it ...besides the light here makes me sick"

"so, you fear death?" Ventus asked "who doesn't" Vanitas replied "doesn't it feel good to be whole Ventus?" he asked, "y..yes?" Ventus answered, he didn't know where Vanitas was going with this but he wanted to be ready for anything everything he may use against him. Vanitas calmly summoned his keyblade and pointed at Ventus, his expression could not be seen he was sad, he wanted to tell him everything and wanted to join back and be whole with him again. At this point Vanitas was trying his best to control his emotions so as not to release any unversed "so why am I the only one treated unfairly" he coldly said

Ventus held his keyblade tight then took a step back "stop Vanitas" he said "I do not want to fight to you, not here not now"

"you are right" Immediately he dismissed his key blade and turned to leave the world

"heh you passed"

"what"

Vanitas said nothing as he opens a corridor "remember Ventus" he said "tomorrow is the end", the door closed and he was nowhere to be seen it is possible that he already left the world

"he is right but ...I won't let that happen" Ventus said "that is..why I have to leave now" He looked up at the stars "we are bounded by one sky ...its fate I met you huh" Ventus turned to take a look at Aldis for the last time "you do not need to worry, I won't let this world fall to darkness I think you will be safe here" he softly smiles "live on my friend...I may not there with you but just know that my heart will ...do... do not let the darkness take you " he mumbled "I know you can do it because I believe in you"

And with that Ventus turned to leave this world forever.

 _ **Chapter 2: Bonus Ventus and Aldis conservation**_

 _ **Aldis:**_ **Hey you said your name is Ventus right?**

 _ **Ven:**_ **Yes**

 _ **Aldis:**_ **What do you friends call you?**

 _ **Ven:**_ **They call me ven**

 _ **Aldis:**_ **what are their names?**

 _ **Ven:**_ **Aqua and..Terra**

 _ **Aldis:**_ **Are they still with you?**

 _ **Ven:**_ **Yes...I mean no**

 _ **Aldis:**_ **hm why?**

 _ **Ven:**_ **You are too young to understand, sometimes people come and go and...I kinda push them away**

 _ **Aldis:**_ **My mom always told me that your real friends will come back to you no matter what, so maybe your friends are trying to reach out to you from beyond you probably just not seeing it.**

 **If I was you I would miss my friends a lot...that is if I had any..**

 _ **Ven: Maybe**_

 _ **Aldis: (sad) Hey Ven**_

 _ **Ven:**_ **Yes?**

 _ **Aldis:**_ **Will you...be my friend**

 _ **Ven: (smiles)**_ **Of course**

 _ **Aldis:**_ **Yayy I finally made a friend**

 _ **She started bouncing happily**_

 _ **Ven: (laughs)**_ **hey be careful don't hurt yourself I don't know first aid much**

 _ **Aldis: (Stops and gasps)**_ **Does that means we can go play in Disney town together forever?**

 _ **Ven: (Chuckles)**_ **Yes**

 _ **Aldis:**_ **Then can we go ride that roller coaster again**

 _ **Ven:**_ **ughh I feel like am gonna be sick soon**

 _ **Aldis: (giggles)**_ **Don't worry you won't, am here your friend will protect you Aldis to the rescue**

 _ **Ven:**_ **haha lets go before the town closes**

 _ **As they got closer to the town, Kobo wrapped her little hand around Ventus fingers and he smiles**_

 _ **Aldis:**_ **Can I get more ice cream?**

 _ **Ven:**_ **Of course**

 _ **Aldis:**_ **Yayy you are the best Ven**

 _ **my best friend**_

Well that was long, been working on this for days hope you enjoy ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_At dawn_

"oh, my who is she and why is she asleep here…"

Aldis woke up to those words, she did not know what she was doing in this world and whatever happened the day before, everything was a blur to her

Why did you forget

The woman noticed that she was awake "are you ok child" she asked

"yes" Aldis replied as she sat up "but..." "but what my dear?" the woman asked

"I don't remember anything"

Later that day

The woman had brought the young girl before the chief ruler of the town

"this young girl says she lost her memories, she can't remember anything apart from her name what do you think should be done in the situation?"

"hmm I see" the chief placed his hand on chin as he thought of the issue and what the best measure will be "young girl what is your name"

"Aldis" she answered

"ok so where are you from Aldis?" he asked

"I don't…don't remember a thing sir… am sorry its hard" she was already distressed; her body tell her a lot happened but she can not remember a thing… but why.

"alright that is fine but how did you get here are you from the other islands? Who are your parents at least you should know who they are and what they do?" he pestered

"I…also don't remember who my parents are ….I can't ….remember…. my head…its hurts" Aldis placed her right hand on her head as she winced in pain

"but- ""chief" the woman cuts in "you can see she is not doing well… the best we can do in this situation is to take care of her till she regains her memories... I hope that is fine with you" she said

The chief thought about it then he spoke "That is a great idea I was just trying to find her real parents so that we may return her to them but since you want to take care of her then I leave her to you. However, when she starts to remember a thing or two you must bring her back to me, you may leave now"

"right"

"Aldis are you okay" the woman asked as she turned to the child "yes I am feeling a bit better now" Aldis replied

"oh, you must hungry right? Let's go home ok? I will make you breakfast ok?" she said

"ok" Aldis replied as she smiled, she walked with the woman hand in hand soon afterwards, she had a feeling that this is someone she could trust

As they got closer to their destination she said "I have a feeling you will enjoy our home, I have always wondered what its like to have a daughter" she softly smiled "oh you can talk to me about anything and if you have any problems don't hesitate okay?" Aldis smiled in return and said "ok"

"oh, we are here" she said as she opened the door, inside Aldis saw a young boy around her age playing with his toys, his light was and welcoming like hers before…

The boy turned and smiled at her "hi" he said "my name is Sora what is yours?"

"Aldis"


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner on that same day, Sora's mother had dressed her and got her ready for bed, her room was located in the artic it was a nice warm reminds her of home but what is home and why can't she remember where she comes from 'I think it's alright if I can't remember' she thought 'I should focus on memories I make in the world, I do wonder what this world is like and the people I meet maybe it will be different' she told herself and smiled

'Tomorrow is another day'

The next morning

"Did you sleep well hon" Sora's mother asked

"yes, I did the bed was so warm I didn't want to wake up" Aldis replied "seems like it was alright am glad, you know I was really worried about you yesterday" she said "oh am fine no need to worry" Aldis said

Just then Sora came down the stairs and stood beside her, he looked tired 'seems like he is not a morning person' she thought "good morning mom" he said, "good morning love, how are you doing today" she asked as walked over to the kitchen "never been better" he quickly smiled 'maybe he was sick' Aldis thought

Soon afterwards after watching his mother go Sora turned to Aldis and asked her "what about you? How was your night? Are you fine now?" "yes, am fine now" she replied

They both walked to the dinner table and they sat waiting for breakfast "say are you coming with me" Sora asked suddenly "huh"

"After breakfast my dad is taking me to my friend's then we will go to our playground, you should meet some of my friends they are really cool"

"I see...I will come I want friends" she pouts, "you have one staring at you here though" Sora grinned

Aldis giggled immediately after Sora made that statement "you, you know what a friend means right?" now she was laughing

"of course am not dumb" he replied "aww I never said you were" she snickered

"heyy"

"ok ok time for breakfast you two time for breakfast" The mother said as she places their plates on the table. She was quite impressed by the fact that they are getting along fine though she wonders if it will be the same way with the others

'maybe it was not a bad idea to let her stay here'

"Are you coming? If not I will leave you behind" Sora said

"I am coming don't leave me behind Sora" she replied

They were finally leaving the house to go play "his house is not far from here" Sora said "how about we run"

"I will pass am not made for running" Aldis lied, "oh come on its gonna be fun, you should try it" Sora grinned but Aldis looked away because the more she sees that face of his she will fall for his smile, "oh I see you just want someone to carry you like the little baby you are" Sora teased "HEY am older than you you know" Aldis snapped "fine if it's a race you want then it's a race you will get but be warned I am no slacker"

"what are you doing"

They both snapped up to see a boy who was also around Aldis age, while sora face lit up at the sight of this boy Aldis stared blankly "Riku" Sora happily called "we were about to come see you" Riku looked at Sora and said "you were late so I came instead…next time try to be early" he crossed his arms, "it wasn't my fault though" Sora pouts. Riku then noticed the girl standing beside Sora, he focused his full attention on her and that made Aldis uncomfortable enough to look away from him

"who is she?" Riku asked

"oh, Riku this is Aldis" Sora said "and Aldis this is Riku, he is the one I told you about I hope you two get along", Riku narrowed his eyes he has been a bit curious of the outside world and what it brings but something tells him that she could not be trusted "are… you from the outside world" he asked

"I….don't…remember" Aldis replied still looking away from him, "oh come on Riku stop, you are making this awkward stop asking questions" Sora said "lets go to the island" Riku softly smiled at Sora "alright fine fine Sora lets go" Riku said as he walked by but not without shooting one last look at Aldis.

It was clear Riku did not want Aldis around Sora, it was simple and clean she knew that the fear and sadness she carries in her heart may hurt his light if she stayed close to him and Riku is like his barrier shielding his light from darkness even if he doesn't know

She stood there motionless and confused, she didn't know whether to run back home or hide away for Riku but she know she couldn't do that because Sora personally invited her. She looked down at her feet and sighs

"Heyyyyyyy come on let go Aldis" Sora voice called

Aldis turned to see Sora waiting for her "my dad is waiting for us at the shore" he said waving his hand, she looked around for Riku but he was there he seems to have gone off to the bay.

Even though she stopped walking by him he still called out to her, for the first time she felt happy to hear her name.

"Sure"


	5. Chapter 5

"aww I did everything to bring you guys here and you won't even talk to each other" Sora lamented

Aldis looked over at Riku who had an annoyed face 'I know he doesn't want me here' she thought

"I wasn't told that there will be one more person joining us today" Riku said

"Oh come on Riku do not talk like that, it is good to make friends" Sora said

Riku stopped and looked at Aldis then Sora "other than what you told me Sora who is she?" he asked

"I have told you all I know Riku, now be nice you will chase her away" Sora said

"at the moment that will be better" Riku said

"RIKU!"

"Its fine Sora, I knew I was intruding anyways" she said "I will…just go over there and play" Aldis looked over at the bridge and left them. "why did I come" she asked her myself as she got to the bridge, she sat down under the fine shade and curled up like a ball, she looked down at the floor dejected then the wristband

"who does this belong to, my heart cherished it enough for me to wear it but my mind does not know…. I feel like am forgetting someone….something important…."

"HEYYYYYY" Sora screamed

She looked toward the direction where Sora was, he was playing with Riku while the other kids watched them

"I won again" Riku pumped his fist into the air

"No fair no fair" Sora replied his hands on his knees

"of course…" she mumbled and looked away in despair

Sora ran up to Selpfie who was working on her skipping rope "hi Selpfie"

"oh hi Sora what's up" she looked at him and smiled, Sora grinned and puts his hand behind his head "nothing just playing but why are you not playing with us today? Don't you like hide and seek" he asked "no I like hide and seek … it just that am tired…I mean am the only girl here" she said

"ohhhh look" Sora pointed at the Aldis who was at the bridge far away from the bank "do you see that girl over there" "yes" she beamed

"she is so cool I bet she will be good friends with you, she stays with me and I would like you to be friends with her, we should all play together" Sora raised his hands up high as Selpfie smiled at him and ran off

"what are you doing" Riku asked, "What Aldis is friend too" Sora and smiled

"am not talking about that" Riku looked toward the direction where Aldis was _'maybe I was a bit too harsh'_ he thought

"ok fine I will let her play lets go" he said

"sure"

' _Maybe I should go join them'_ Kobo thought and got up but just then she remembers the way she was glared at by Riku and she froze where she was.

' _Right he does not want me close to Sora….I do not expect to randomly come into a_

 _world and everything will be fine'_

"hey" a girl called out as she ran toward Aldis "Hey hey what is your name?" she asked

"Aldis"

"my name is Selpfie nice to meet you" she said then looked around "what are doing here sitting alone"

"hmmm I…I" Aldis mumbled

"I see no reason for u to be sitting here, come on we are about to play hide and seek, you should come it's fun" she grinned

"hm sure"

"great..let's go" she said as she quickly grab Aldis hand and stating running towards the boys, Aldis had no choice but to run with her

"hey Sora she is finally here" Selpfie said, "yayyy we can finally start" Sora smiled

"hi" Tidus and Wakka walked over to Aldis "what is your name" Tidus asked

"oh hi am Aldis" she smiled softly

"I am Tidus and this is Wakka, we are glad to have you here" Tidus said as he held Aldis hand and also smiled softly.

Tidus was around Sora age but Wakka was older probably with 2 years. She scanned them and concluded that they would make good friends.

"so-"

"Hey" Riku cuts in "we are not here for introductions, right? We should start" he said as he folds his hands

"oh yea I will count" Sora willingly volunteered "and I will find you first Riku"

"hmph just try…..it's not going to be easy you won't find me just like you always do" Riku scoffs

"That's it I am counting" Sora said quickly "1 2 3"

"go go go" Wakka said as he ran away to hide

Aldis ran the other way back to the bridge, when she got there she notices the cave behind

Meanwhile

Riku while running saw Aldis as she ran towards the cave "what is she doing" he said as he follows her

Once Aldis got inside she said "its dark in here…..dark…dark…..darkness" she walked in deeper, she then notices the cravings on the wall, in a cold dominion she said "These are work of children …..like I"

She looked at the door right in front of her it had a keyhole shape on it "this is the heart of the world" she smirked as she placed her hands on the door

But then

"What are you doing"

-sorry been a bit down lastly but am fine now

-Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

"Riku"

Aldis said as she turned to him, she herself was not sure of what she was doing or why she was here, she hesitated as she saw he had a questioning look on him

"what are you doing" he asked again

"Oh I was looking for a place to hide" she answered

"well there is no place to hide here…" Riku took her right hand "come on let's go hide Sora will soon be done counting"

"hm" Aldis nods in agreement

They ran up to a little room with a table and a cloth over it in a tree house, that is where they hid themselves but as soon as they did Sora shouted "READY OR NOT HERE I COME"

Minutes later "AWWWW YOU FOUND ME" Selphie cried, "you know its wasn't smart to hide in a bush" Sora replied

Aldis flinched when she heard them speak, she has not played hide and seek before "don't worry" Riku assured "Sora will never find us here, after all its my favorite hiding spot" Riku said as he grinned while Aldis smiled back

"so you like to hide under a table" she giggles, "what …. What…no ..no I just hide here when I play hide and seek with Sora" he said as he crawls out of the table and look at the window, Sora had already found Tidus and he was looking around for Wakka and Riku

"OH COME ON WHERE IS RIKU"

Riku smiled and crawl back then Aldis asked "what did you see?"

"well Sora found Selphie and Tidus, Wakka will probably be next then us…This is if he could ever find us" Riku giggled, "I see" Aldis smiled and looked away, she noticed that ever since Riku found her in the cave he been since to her she can't help but wonder why

"Hey" Riku said "hm…am sorry"

Aldis said nothing to that but she was a bit surprised "I noticed I have been a bit mean to you… It wasn't my intention, I…I just didn't know how to act with a new person in our home and close to Sora" he said hugging his knees

"I understand Riku even I will be curious too if a new person was to come to my world and talked to my friends but.. you see from what I remember I do not have friends" Kobo said

"oh"

"yea I think I was always close to this woman and a man …maybe they were my parents …..maybe not …I don't remember much but it was fun with them around I think but I have always wondered why I don't have friends" she continued a bit depressed

"didn't you have school" Riku asked

"some parents if I remember correctly homeschooled their kids I was one them" she replied

"oh I see so that is the reason why" Riku said "A school is a place where you are taught stuff, you get to see other kids and.. be friends"

"really" Aldis sprung happily but in doing so she banged her head "owww"

"you should be careful" he said as came over and pat her head "does it hurt?"

"only a little bit" she said "you can stop rubbing my head"

"oh" Riku then sat down beside her…."you have to tell Sora mom when you get home ok?" he later said

"alright" she said happily "…. Riku … you are a kind soul"

"that felt like it came out of nowhere"

"hehe" she giggled "am just saying you would not have the conscience to hurt anyone…..close to your heart" she said

Riku placed his hand on his chest and said "….in another way I get that a lot from Sora but thank you Aldis"

He looked at her and hugged his knees again "so tell me" he said "enough about yourself, how did you end up here"

"like I said earlier… I don't remember much but something happened while I was with that woman" she said her eye downcast

"what happened" he asked as he tilted head looking a bit sad "what happened to her"

Aldis said nothing but looked at him with tears flowing from her eyes "I..I" her voice breaks "really don't.. remember anything I don't even know why am crying" She said

Riku then give her a pat on the back "if you can't recall anything that is fine" he said as he wipes the tears off her eyes

There was a long silence before Aldis finally spoke "I do remember something"

"what is that"

"A boy saved me..I don't know who he is but I believe he gave me this checker wrist band before he left" she said

"oh…I see" Riku said…. "do you want to look for him?" he later asked

"yes" she answered " my heart feel the need to see him again ….. in a way my heart is hurting … I want to be introduced the right way and be friends" she smiled weakly "If I ever have the chance to find him will you help me?" she asked

"I will help you"

Sora moved the cloth aside and joined them under the table "Sora!" Riku called

"oh hi Riku" Sora said "I finally found you two, this is where you were all along" Sora said

Riku looked away while Aldis asked Sora "you said you would help me do you really mean it?"

"yes I will do anything for a friend" Sora happily said

"then I will take your word for it" Aldis smiled back

"oh come lets go" Riku shifted the cloth and crawl out the table while Aldis and Sora followed behind, he was about the leave the room when Sora called "hey Riku"

"yes"

"aren't you going to help?" he asked

"what"

"she said she need help to find the one she lost…. You should help" He said

Riku hesitated a bit but he turned back and walked up to Aldis, he sighed and looked at her "like Sora said I should help, when we have the opportunity we will go find him okay?" He asked

"ok" Aldis smiled

Sora father took them back to the shore of the town island where the other parents are waiting, before Riku left with his parent Aldis called out to him "Riku", "hm" he answered

"Thank you"


	7. Chapter 7

"hey I found out there is a new girl in school and guess what she is in my class"

Its been a year since Aldis joined the crew in the islands, she, Sora and Riku have become good friends and its time for another to join the mix

"really" She said "that is so cool"

"I think she is from the outside worlds as well" Riku said "first you now she, more lameos" he crossed his hands

"HEY"

"caught it out you two" Sora said "Aldis is the part of the islands now and if there are outside worlds out there then her world must be beautiful as ours" he continued

"thank you, Sora," Aldis smiled

It was already recess and the group of friends sat down in a circle discussing on how they would approach the girl and be friends

"I believe we should introduce ourselves" Aldis suggested

"I think we should buy sweet stuff walk up to kairi and let her we want to be friends" Sora said

"wait what... with whose allowance" Riku protested, "yours of course" Aldis giggled

"Also, isn't that bribing?" Riku asked

"It's not" Sora replied

"remind me why am I friends with you guys again" Riku facepalmed

"Hello" a girl with a low voice said

She was standing behind Sora, "oh hi" Aldis said as she shifted a bit closer to Riku "you can sit" she continued

"oh thank you" The girl said as she sat close to Sora, then she noticed who he was and said "hey you are in my class"

"yes! See I told you" Sora happily said, he felt proud that he was right for once, "we never said it's a lie" Riku snickered

"Argh you-"

"my name is Aldis what is yours" Aldis cuts in

"my name is Kairi nice to meet you" she said as she giggles

"considering you are in Sora class I believe you are a year younger than Aldis and I" Riku said as he crossed his hands

"yes I am 5" she grinned as she placed her hands together, Sora watches as they both ask Kairi various question before he spoke "so Kairi where do you live? is there anywhere you want place to want to go to after school"

"I believe I live with the one you call chief or mayor" Kairi said as she looked at Sora

"Oh my, that is close to the shop the ice cream fountain" Aldis said happily "Sora mom won't let me go unless I go with Sora and he is always with Riku"

"what! It's not my fault I don't like Ice cream" Riku said crossing his arm again

"awwwe how can you say that, I know the shop is pretty new-" Sora said "but for now they are the best in town you will come to love them, I should try one I will give the strawberry flavor"

"yuck" Riku said in disgust, "oh come on Riku try the vanilla flavor it's awesome" Aldis said as she clapped her hand together

Riku smiled but he said "double yuck" and he looked away, "aww come on Riku stop acting" Aldis said as she and Kairi giggled

"yea Riku, you always do that but when you get there you would swoon over what flavor to take" Sora said "at the end you would buy 3 flavors" Sora continued

"Stop describing yourself Sora" He said as he turned at Sora who was chuckling "fine let's go but we would have to stop by my place first"

Both Sora and Aldis nods in agreement then they turned to the new girl, "we should take Kairi along so she falls in love with the flavors too" Sora said

"I think it's a great Idea and it's a great opportunity to get to know you Kairi" Aldis said as she grins, "so what about it Kairi do you want to come along?" Riku asked

"I…I want to eat Ice cream with all of you" Kairi said "so yes"

"Deal" they all said and smiled

"Then we shall go together"


	8. Chapter 8

(Don't read this chapter to me its pure cringe lol jk)

9 years went by in destiny islands, New friends have been made, festivals have been done and most importantly the group of the friends were having the time of their lives, these years felt short because they had each other after all that is all that matters. Aldis especially was enjoying her new home, going to school together with her friends, play in the island and eat Ice cream after school. Unfortunately, things started to change as they grew older.

Riku became more and more aware of the outside world and his interest turn to an obsession which Sora and Kairi are playing a part in, as for Sora and Kairi even though they are not aware of it yet they are interested in each other. Aldis felt lonely, she had nothing she is obsessed with or loved more than friends but when they are busy… she sighed 'should I tell them about it…not that they will understand…'

"There you are" Riku called as he walked beside her "you should stop carrying heavy things" he said as he looked down at the box she was carrying. She smiled softly and blushes a bit "well I was sent so…" she said

"Still you should have told me I would help you" he said as he carried the box from her hands "I won't let you hurt yourself" he continued, "but am fine" she said

Riku smiled but he said nothing, it is not the first time Riku have done something like this, he would always be there when she needs help or if she is working, most times after school if Sora is not there he would walk her home, when they go out to play he would buy her favorite favor of ice cream. She looked at him…. lost in thought, she didn't know why he was doing this but one thing for sure it felt good.

After the day's work, Aldis was at the school yard finishing up some activities "I should catch up with Sora soon, so we could go home" she said

"HEYYY" Tidus called as he ran up to her while Wakka walked behind him

"oh Tidus Wakka hi" Aldis said as she picked up her bag

"hey" wakka said as he came up beside her "you are on your way home" he asked

"yea I was about to meet up with Sora so we can leave" she said, Tidus tilted his head a bit and say "eh.. I saw Sora with Kairi, they left together"

"oh…. Its fine" she quickly smiled while Wakka suggested "why don't you go home with us?"

Aldis surprised at his suggestion looked at him "yes come along with us Aldis" Tidus said

"ok"

As they walked the wind was blowing strong so she tried to smoothed her hair and protect it from the wind anger "Aldis" Tidus called

"yes"

"I have been meaning to ask what, why you have such odd color for your hair" he asked, Aldis replied with a question "why? Have you not seen someone with this type of hair before?"  
"I dunno it's just seems strange on you yal know" he said as he pointed at her hair

"Ohhh~ in that case if we want to go by that logic riku hair is strange too….should i tell him?" she teased

"No no please don't he will smack me with his wooden sword again the pain is unbearable" he panicked

"Hahaha am sorry I am just kidding, by the way my hair…." she paused as her fingers traced her hair that stopped after her neck, a fairly short hair, she curled a strand around her finger and released it after all, she then smiled at Tidus and said "is not strange…. Just a part of me, this is who I am"

Wakka smiled as he watches them "yes I agree with Aldis"

"As for Riku" Aldis put her hand around both Tidus and Wakka necks and dragged them to herself "I could put in good words for you both" she said and grinned

"Good words…..when u r shy around Riku" Tidus teased

"Wait what"

"It's true isn't it" Wakka grinned "should I give you a tip?...ask him out"

"What why" Aldis asked very confused

"We will help ya" Wakka grinned as he looked forward

"Oh speak of the devil"

Riku was leaning on the wall next to the school entrance, he looked as if he waiting for someone. Wakka and Tidus ran towards riku dragging Aldis who was reluctant

"Hey riku" Wakka and Tidus said in union

"Oh hey" Riku looked at both of them and smiled "so what's up" he asked

"We saw you here and we wanted to see ya" Tidus said

"Huh what for?"

Tidus and wakka gave way for Aldis, she did not say a word to riku even though he was looking at her "Aldis" he said

"Uh boss it's getting a bit awkward here" Tidus whispered to Wakka, "don't worry i promised to help them anyways" he whispered back

"Hey Aldis" He called

"Uh yess" Aldis snapped at the dream she was in, it was obvious that she started daydreaming when she saw him

"What do you think about hanging out with riku today" Wakka smirked

"Uh whatt? How? Why?.." Aldis panicked

"what about you Riku?" Wakka asked

"I...I don't mind though" Riku said as he looked at Aldis

"Aww come on it will be fun" Tidus cheered as he pushed Aldis to riku who caught her immediately

"Are you okay" Riku asked immediately to which Aldis replied "yes"

"Hey Tidus that was no fun" Riku said with a glare

"Sorry sorry" Tidus said scratching the back of his head and he laughed

They both nodded their heads at each other

"Alright you guys we will be on our way have fun" Wakka said as he dragged Tidus away

Aldis blushes heavily

"well this is a very awkward position" Riku was holding her as he watched tidus and wakka leave

"Oh sorry" he said as he let go of her, she looks below at the floor

"Hm ...thank you for catching me and about what ….what they said are you really ok with it?" she asked

"Well yea but i need my clothes, so we will head home first ok?" he replied

"ok " she looked up and smiled

Riku walked her home even though she insisted he should go home and wait for her in the fountain after

She was excited on what to come "oh wow you look so bright today what is going on" Sora mother asked

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary" She grinned

The woman smiled back "wash your plate when you are done"

Immediately after eating Aldis ran upstairs to the arctic, she picked out a flowery dress sora's mom made for her, she carried it with a small bag "I'm ready" she said

She ran downstairs as quickly as she could "oh where are you going dear?" sora mom asked

"Out" Aldis said as she ran out the door

"Wait-" she sighed "I have to do all the work again today"

Aldis eagerly checks her watch as she walked "I'm not late right? He really hates it if anyone doesn't keep to time" she said to herself

Behind her was Tidus and Wakka who kept a steady pace so as to watch where she goes

"Are you sure this is okay?" Tidus asked

"Well there is no rule that says we can't watch" Wakka smiled "I'm just looking out for her"

Within Minutes she got to the fountain as planned

There he was leaning on a wall holding two ice cream cones, it seems like he just bought them

Aldis felt her heart skip a beat

"This feeling"

Tidus and Wakka noticed that she stopped as soon as saw riku, it is obvious she started daydreaming again

"Uh oh" Tidus exclaimed

"Lets help her" Wakka said

They both nodded at themselves and walked up to Aldis

"Hey whats up"

"Oh Tidus Wakka you are here" Aldis said

"Well we know you are going on a date we couldn't miss it" Tidus grinned

"Wha wha a date no...no …. Not a date" she stammered " you can come along if you like"

"I do not like the sound of that"

Suddenly Riku came up from behind her

"RIKU!"

"Aldis here" Riku said as he hands her the vanilla cone

"Oh thank you" she smiled brightly

He turned to Wakka and Tidus "come on go play with selphie or something

"Riku" Aldis stepped in "Lets go to the playground together"

"Ali don't worry we were leaving anyways have fun" Wakka said as he dragged Tidus away

There was an awkward silence

"So do you want to go to the park?" Riku asked

"Oh ok"

They both got on the swings in the park and there was this silence again

Aldis quickly licked her ice cream while she watches the kids play

"So….." Riku broke the silence "Why did you ask me out?"

"Uh -oh I didn't ...I mean it is not a date" she stammered

"Of course it is not" Riku giggled "was just asking what you want to do now?"

' _Wakka was the one who wanted us to go out'_ she thought

"Hm perhaps we could go play in the playground" she turned to him

"Well yea we could but we are not kid anymore" he replied

"Sora always told me reliving your childhood is better than doing grown up stuff" she smiled at him

He smiled softly " i guess...you are right " he said as he got up

"Come on" he stretched his hand forward and she nodded

Evening came by a while later

"Time to go" Riku said

"Home?" she asked

"No"

"Where?" she asked

"The bank" he pointed at the road to the ocean

Riku held her hand as they walked together through the town, he had always had this serious look on his face this time it was no different "riku" she mumbled

"What"

' _Huh he heard me'_

"Oh i was just thinking about something, didn't mean to just mutter your name like that haha" she said

"Oh i see" he smiled "you are thinking about me aren't you" he said

"No no no i'm not" she anxiously looked away

Riku giggled a bit and said "we are here" he let go of her hand as he walked forward

"I can't believe 9 years have gone by since then'' he said

"Since when?" she asked

"Since you came to this world" he said " what do you think of this world?"

She sat down on the sand and looked up "well I think it is way beautiful especially when it is evening"" she replied

Riku sat down beside her "me and sora used to come here all the time when we do not go to the islands" his eyes soften

"Why did you stop?" she asked

"We got you guys now" he turned to her " you and kairi are our world"

Aldis blinked, she felt her cheeks getting warmer "well….. it doesn't matter we can always come here when we are not busy" she said looking at the sand

Riku chuckles "I guess you are right" he said then look up

The evening becomes night

"The stars are out" She said

"Yea"

"Those worlds out there I really wonder it is like" Riku said

"...I believe those worlds are just as beautiful as ours" she said "I know Kairi and I do not have memories of our life outside but i have a feeling that the people out there are just as nice as yours" she smiled and Riku smiled too

"ALDIS" Sora called from behind

"Huh"

He ran up to them "I had a feeling you would be here" Sora said

"Sora " Riku called

"Hey Riku" Sora said as he smiled

Aldis looked past Sora and she saw Kairi behind him, Riku noticed too

"Kairi" they both said in unison; "hi I saw sora running and i had to follow" Kairi said

"Huh you should have called me" Sora said as Kairi giggled

Together they sat at the bank telling ghost stories and having fun… well still Riku said "Lets head back it's late"

"Ok" Sora and Kairi said in unison

Aldis got up to dust the dirt off her clothes, as soon as she finishes Sora holds her hand

"Huh"

"Lets head back together" he grinned

"Sure" she smiled softly

Riku holds Kairi's hand and Sora's "now we are really behaving like kids" he said

"We do we called this pairing" Aldis giggled

"I dunno quad i mean we are four" Sora said

"Oh Sora" Kairi giggled


	9. Chapter 9

"VOLLEYBALL TIME"

Kairi and Selphie brought out the net the boy created a few months ago

"Yayy time for some volleyball " Tidus grinned " are you on my team?" he asked

"of course." 

"Huh we are a group of seven," Sora said, "we are not even." 

He felt as though a group may feel wrong

"It's ok Sora we will manage," Kairi said 

"Oh ... Ok"

"Hey Aldis" Aldis was standing by the corner, trying not to bring attention to herself she didn't feel like playing volleyball

"Oh hi" she answered

"Wanna join Tidus team and me the others can be in one team" he and Tidus who was behind him grinned 

"hm.. but why me, I mean you know I don't know how to volleyball …..we lost last time," Aldis said rubbing her right arm

"it's ok Aldis we will teach you again," Wakka said as he holds her hand and took her to the other side of the net

Riku watches as they converse, he looked away "it doesn't matter" he told himself

"Stand there ok," Wakka told Aldis

Aldis stood behind Wakka and Tidus, she was defending the back

The setup was similar on the other side, Selphie and Kairi stood behind Sora and Riku

"You ready?" Kairi asked

"You bet" Wakka replied

"Ready here Aldis we have the front you have the back," Tidus said 

"And don't forget do not catch the ball just hit it back…you will be fine" he gave a thumb up and smiled

Aldis smiled and nods

The game began by Sora serving, Tidus hit the ball back it went on and on but it ended with Aldis losing the ball, and Riku's team scored a point. 

"yayy" Kairi and Selphie high five

"I'm sorry" Aldis picked up the ball

Wakka and Tidus ran to her "Hey it's ok" Wakka said

"you will get it" Tidus continued as she smiled

"…."

Aldis looked up confidently at Riku who was looking at her already, she pointed at home " y-you…you, I will defeat you." 

Even though she was looking at him confidently, he could tell she did not want to say that, He smirked: "I would love to see you try." 

She blushed "let's go." 

The game went on, and Aldis was getting the hang of the game, "I got it" Aldis ran over to the edge of the box and hit the ball back to the front, Tidus slapped the ball to the girls' side, and they could not get it giving Wakka team a point.

"Good job" Wakka ran over and hugged both Tidus and Aldis 

Now the score was 2-1 Riku team was winning

"Out," Tidus said, "Aldis go get the ball." 

Somehow the ball roll over to the entrance of that cave people rarely go to, Aldis picked up the ball but when she did she heard several voices 

" _Power"_

" _Given"_

She grabbed her head

" _Power"_

" _Given"_

" _To"_

"Ah" she shouted and fell the ground and close her eyes in pain

" _Power Given To You"_

"Aldis" Sora called

"huh" Aldis eyes shot open she felt no pain "Sora," she said 

Sora helped her up "are you okay?" he asked

"Yes I am …weird," she said 

"Huh"

"Nothing where are the others?" she asked

"They are waiting for us at the court," he said 

"How did you get here?" she asked

Sora tilted his head to the side "I was following you from behind don't you remember?" 

Aldis shakes her head

"Well, that is strange… As soon as you got here, you fell, and that is when I rushed over to help you up….That is what happened from my point of view" Sora said 

"Oh, I see… So you did not hear the voices" she mumbled 

"huh"

"Nothing lets heard back" she smiled at him

"Hey what took you so long," Tidus asked 

"I…was looking for the ball," she said and laughed nervously 

"Sora" Riku called "You guys took your precious time," he said 

"Well...You know..." he laughed nervously "It took a while to find the ball," he said 

Riku looks at Aldis who was also acting nervously he suspected something, but he didn't want to think much into it, he sighed "Let's just continue the game" he said 

"ok"

At the end of the day, the game ended with Riku team winning by 10-6, Aldis was exhausted afterward Wakka, and Tidus cheered her up thinking that she may be sad again but she wasn't, she was glad they all had fun, but those words kept bothering her she didn't know what to do

"Aldis are you ok?" 

"Yes I'm fine, let's go home" she smiled weakly

Later that night Aldis could not sleep, she tosses and turns several times all she could think about was the voice …."That door does it has anything to do with the outside world?" 

"No I can't let curiosity get the best of me," she said, "but ...still that voice." 

"It's very familiar." 

**Sorry for taking so long, I hope you enjoy the chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A year later, work on the raft began started. Sora and Kairi were onboard the idea, but Aldis was indifferent since she heard those words, a year ago she would have been fine.

She walked toward the usual spot in Destiny Islands. She was pretty sure they were talking about the raft again she sighs "I should be part of this."

"Hey guys" she called as she leans on the tree

"Hey, how did studying with Tidus go?" Sora asked

"it went well thanks for asking sora" she smiled

It was quiet…..

She looked at Riku; both have not talked for a while

"Hm...so"

"We were just talking about the raft," he said without looking at her

"oh"

"What do you think Aldis of what we are doing you know the plan and all.." Kairi asked

"I...dunno"

"Hm what do you mean" they all turn to her

"I feel like there is a lot in this world we don't know about-"

"What are you saying Aldis" Riku attacked

"I am saying" she raised her voice a little "...that we should delay building the raft."

"What" they gasped, in actuality Aldis was scared of what the worlds had in store for them, she felt like she was trying to protect herself and her friends

"Aldis," Riku said as he turned away "you don't want to go out?" he asked

"No"

Sora and Kairi as confused as they were they understood Aldis argument as well as Riku who is yearning to leave this world. Riku and Aldis had never quarreled before this was the first.

"I see," Riku said as he stared at the sea "if that is so… then you do not need to come and help us anymore, in fact, you do not need to come to islands anymore" he said

"Whaaa"

"RIKU" Sora shouted

"It's fine," she said, "I will leave first" she turned her back to them a hint of pain in her voice as she left the usual spot.

"Riku," Kairi said, "you have to call her back."

He was still looking at the sea choosing to ignore her cries "it is better if we start working on the raft soon" he said

"That is all for now," he said as he left the usual spot

"Riku," Sora said as he watches him leave

Kairi sighed, "we are going to do sora?" she asked, "we can't let things be this way."

"I dunno Kairi …. They have never fought before…." he said

"I feel like there is a misunderstanding" she shakes her head "I dunno it happens so fast."

"Yea…" he sighed…. His optimism kicked in "don't worry I'm sure it will be alright, Riku and Aldis are close I am sure they will make up sooner or later, seeing that Aldis is the more caring one" he grinned

"Hehe, true yea. Though we may have to come up with a plan if anything goes wrong," Kairi giggled.

"So Sora" Kairi called

"Yea"

"I wonder…...if I go out with you how it is going to be?" She asked

"Wha…..why would you ask such a question?"

"I just felt like it …. I always wanted to go out with you Sora," Kairi said

"To…..to go where?" Sora was already blushing at this point.

"To go to the outside world dummy," she giggled

"Oh..oh" Sora turned back to the sea "yea I wonder too" he smiled

Kairi still looking at Sora smiled as well, she reached out and gave a peck on the cheek which startled Sora, he placed his on his cheek and turned to her

"Wha... ah, what did you do that for?" Sora face was red

She grinned, "To get back at you

."

" what.. what for"

She got up to leave "you check on Aldis I check on Riku okay?" She said "make sure you do it."

"Ah Kairi wait up" Sora followed behind

After a while, the sun was setting when they got to the main island, so it was time to say their goodbyes for the day

"So sora remember okay?"

"Yea yea get home safely okay," he said as he waved goodbye and went the other way.

As Kairi walked along the street of the island, she looked around the colorful and beautiful environment _'do we know anything about this world'_ she thought _'well we been living in this world since we were kids, I think we do know enough._ She passed by the market where she saw Riku interacting with some people

"Riku" She called

"Oh…. Kairi," he said and then walked to her "where are you coming from," he asked

"The Island"

"You and Sora took your precious time" he teased

She blushed "well….you know I was gathering stuff you might need to...build the raft," she said nervously

"You don't plan to help me" he laughed

"I can't carry heavy stuff," she said nervously

"Well it doesn't matter we will still build the raft," he said

 _'He hasn't talked about what he said to Aldis'_ she thought

They walked to the residential area of the town, Riku's house was around the corner "I will walk you home" Riku said

"Oh you don't need to I live close to you," she said

Riku shrugged "I insist," he said

"Oh…. okay."

In front of her house she turned to him "well I'm going home now" he said

"Hm... Riku" she called

"Yea"

 _'He doesn't seem bothered'_ she thought "oh it's nothing" she smiled as she went on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek

"Goodnight Riku," she said

Riku was a bit flustered, but he later smiled and said his goodbye

"I hope everything works out fine."

Sora just arrived home when his mother told her Aldis has been acting strange, and she did not come down when she called and refused to talk and inquire that he check on her. Sora went to the Arctic where her room is located

"Aldis" he shouted as he knocked, there was no answer

"Are you okay?" He asked

Still no answer

"I am coming in."

He opened the door to find Aldis curled up in her bed

"Aldis…" he called, he sat down beside her on the bed "hey."

She raised her head and looked at him she put her legs down, "sora…." she said her voice very shaky

"Ack...have...have you been crying," he asked, she quickly looks away from him

"You tried to strong, but you shouldn't bottle up your feelings," he said

…..

"Yea….You are right" she said after much thought, and she turned to him "I want ….to explain everything," she said

"Okay i am all ears" Sora smiled

"No...no not just you everyone," she said "You see I have been weird dreams and I think you guys need to know."

"Weird dream!" Sora exclaimed

"Is anything the matter?" she asked, "No No" He looked nervous "I will talk to Riku tomorrow you should come to the islands okay?"

"Okay" Aldis smiled weakly, and he smiled too

…..

"Hey…. can I get a hug."

"Definitely" they hugged with Aldis rested her head on his shoulder, he was really warm, really really warm just like that other light.

The Sun rises and a new day started

Aldis went to school pretty early. Sora dragged his feet behind her "why do we have to come to school early? He asked Aldis did not answer his answer; she knows who she is avoiding.

It is funny she said she wants to come clean, but she doesn't want to see him "Am I still mad?" She asked herself.

Paying no attention to her surrounding, she suddenly passes someone who passes her as well without a word

"Riku" Sora called

Riku did not say anything to Sora as he walked away, Aldis did not look back and just kept walking away even though she heard his name

Sora stopped and stood there in silence

"Sora" Kairi called she finally found him

"hey kairi…." he was a bit depressed

"Hey, what is wrong?" Kairi asked, Sora turned to her and said, "Riku and Aldis."

"Oh"

"I can't say i am angry or sad, but I am disappointed very disappointed…...in both of them," he said

"Sora… don't give up there has to be a way to make them talk….somehow" Kairi said "oh.. I will try convincing Aldis to come to the islands" she added

"There is a likelihood she won't come though," Sora said

"Don't worry it's time to go to class now" she grinned "oh don't tell Riku anything okay."

"Okay"

The day ended with Aldis and Riku speaking to each other, even at lunch they sat far away from each other, Aldis sat with Tidus and Wakka which she usually doesn't even they knew something was up

Kairi caught Aldis at the gate and ask her to come to the islands to play with them just them but Aldis told her she doesn't know about going to the islands, for now, she looked away from her "maybe later" she said as she turned to leave

Sora reached out but could not call her name

"Don't worry Sora." she said, "she will be fine, let's go to the islands and talk over this, okay?"

Sora nodded he didn't like what is going on the fact that Aldis and Riku are fighting

His best friends.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **It may not be the best, but I really appreciate it**

 **I hope you enjoyed it**

 **Next chapter coming soon**

 **I just need to type it**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Why did I say I won't go," Aldis said "even though it would have been awkward I didn't have turn down Kairi like that" she added

"She worked so hard….what am I going to do" she walked to the mirror

"It won't be weird if I suddenly went there right," she said, "no, it is ok."

"That is it I gonna tell them, I will tell them what is wrong and how I feel about leaving the islands" she smiled herself

" _You would rather throw away your friendship for personal gain."_

The room suddenly got dark, Aldis saw a figure forming behind her through the mirror she turned back to look at it "what ….. what who is there" Aldis said

" _Your very best friend."_

 **Meanwhile at the islands**

No one did work on the raft, not even Riku, "Ah that is weird you would think he would work today but he didn't" Sora said "maybe he feels bad about what happened" Kairi said as she picked the box in the table, she was in a small room where they keep things they use to play.

"Yea...oh Kairi what is in the box," Sora asked

"Oh it is just a bunch of stuff I gathered when we are on the island I was going to give it to Riku" she smiled

"So that he can make a bracelet" she grinned

"Hmm I don't think Riku is into that type of thing," Sora said scratches his head

"Don't worry he knows who it is for beside isn't it the best time to give it to her?" she said as she started walking Sora too

"Hey Riku" Kairi called "I brought the stuff you wanted"

"Oh" Riku was leaning on the tree and watching the sea, as usual, it was boring to him now

They sat down on the small of land close to the usual spot "it has everything you need from beads to craftable little shells

"Thanks, Kairi," he said

"You are welcome" she smiled

"Hmm since this is the first do you mind?" Riku looks flustered

"Don't worry Riku, Sora and I already plan to help" Kairi said

"Wait, what."

"Haha thanks."

He looked down at the box "I hope she will be happy with this little gift….from a friend" he smiled

"I heard you talking to Aldis."

"So you are finally going to apologize?" Sora asked

"Yea"

Kairi looked at Riku and smiled, she didn't want to think into it maybe it is true, but for Aldis, it is certain "Well Aldis is not coming" she said

"Yea I know I was harsh on her, I should have tried to understand…."

"Its okay Riku after we are done, we can go to her" Sora smiled

The darkness is menacing; it has been here for a long time why won't it go away. Aldis held her head as she knelt, "please go away."

"This is happening to you because you refused to accept the power given," the figure said

"I don't know.. what you... are talking about" she winced in pain

"Even if you don't remember, surely you must feel it."

"Leave...me ...alone" She struggled to say, she got up and slowly walk to her bed

"You still deny it?" he said, "no bother, I will show you."

Suddenly there was a dark hole in her chest where her heart is supposed to be when she saw what became of her heart she screamed. The figure laughed, "you do not know how much you have fallen…...you are really a wonder."

Aldis was terrified, she could feel her heart, but at the same time, it was not there like it was void and filled with…

She placed her right hand on her chest, as she did something appear on her left hand "what" it was mass, dark and heavy, the weapon sits on her lap she looked down at it " is ...this"

"Stop hiding Aldis we see you" the figure stretched its hand forth "with this much darkness I can finally take what is mine" the figure step forward

"No stay away from me" she held the dark weapon up

The figure chuckled "Are you finally thinking of taking the power and becoming one with me."

"NO" she held her head as she screamed

Sora opened the door to his house "mom and dad are not home yet so Aldis should be upstairs in her-"

"AHHHHHHH"

"That sounds like"

"ALDIS"

"Tch that blasted boy placed a very nasty spell on you," the figure said as he withdrew his hand "but alas the time will come when I get what I want" Footsteps were heard

A dark corridor open, "your memories hold power, Aldis."

The figure left

Aldis pants and shivers she fell on the floor, he legs could not mover her she felt weak

"ALDIS" Riku burst the door open Kairi and Sora behind him

Tears began flowing down from her eyes "you are here…..I'm scared."

Riku slowly walked over to her and knelt in front of her, he yanked her to himself and held her close "no need to be scared Aldis whatever it is…. We will always be here," he said. Sora and Kairi joined as well " he is right," "we will never leave each other side" they both said has they gave her one big hug. That was enough for Aldis.

Riku and Kairi decided to stay for the night; they decided they did not want to leave alone at least for now. Aldis calmed down before it was time for bed, she and Kairi slept first, Sora was getting ready to sleep while Riku pondered about what Aldis said

" _Someone very dark and ominous was here."_

That was all the information she gave; he felt as if there was something more that she didn't tell him, but he didn't want to press considering the situation, he wasn't really scared of _this person_ he wants to protect his friends

"The power I long for, the power I need to those smiles on your faces, once I get that power, I will never leave your side."

 **Yea I have to stop updating the night EST time**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

 **Leave some reviews if you want and tell me how bad my story is ;)**

 **Goodnight 3**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Someday afterward Aldis was back at the island, she was a bit better now having her friends around her, she has not forgotten what happened, but she believes in her friends. Sora and Kairi are still as curious as usual Riku also well w curious and but even more curious about the outside given what happened, but whatever happens, they will always be together right?

"So today, we continue the raft," Riku said

They nodded

"Alright ….where is Sora," he asked

Kairi looked around "I guess Sora went MIA again" she giggled "well I will go look for him" she walked away quickly

"Hmph" Aldis began to walk away "you are not gonna help?" he asked

"Oh, I will be right back."

Kairi found Sora lying down on the beach sleeping without any care, he suddenly woke up and was shocked by her appearance "Sora you lazy bum, I know I will find you snoozing down here."

"Come on Kairi gimme a break" she giggled, "such a bizarre dream" he continued

"What are you talking about sora?" she leaned in

"This huge black thing swallowed me up I couldn't breathe, I couldn't- ouch."

"I don't know what you are talking about sora, but we have to work on the raft so we can't leave the islands together."

"What about me," Riku asked as he walked toward them, he was carrying a log with him

"Huh"

Riku throw the log at Sora "yea….you two do nothing all day leaving only me and sometimes Aldis to work on the raft alone" he said

"Hey" Sora yelled

Riku laughed and sat beside Sora, "hey I will race you" Kairi said, "what are you kidding?" Riku asked

"3, 2, 1, GO."

Immediately Sora, Riku, and Kairi started running to the other side of the island, a race which Riku won.

Soon afterward, Sora went around collecting stuff that Kairi needed while Riku was at the usual place resting after working the whole day yesterday. Meanwhile, Aldis was out about picking up sticks and stones with the help of Selphie "what are you doing with these?" she asked

"Something" Aldis smiled, Selphie smiled as she bumped Aldis playfully on the shoulder "is this for someone speciallll~," "Why will I be picking stones and sticks for someone" she laughed

"I just thought you will be creating something out of this because you are very creative," Selphie said

"Psst hahaha" she laughed "well I will let you on, on a secret, I do like someone," she said looking away

"Oh..oh who is it"

"I ain't telling you," she said as she walked away

"Hahaha" Selphie laughed as she matches her pace

She goes over to the bank to pick up seashells "you sure you are not picking this for someone" Selphie presses on

"You really want to know don't you…" she looked at her "fine" she places her hand on her waist

"His name is-" *SPLASH*

Selphie gasped "wha..wha. What"

"Aldis are you okay" she panicked

"Yea" she was dripping wet

"Oh, no Aldis...I am sorry," Wakka and Tidus ran over, "I didn't see you there."

"Yea great you guys splashing water like you are babies" Selphie attacked

"HEY"

"I will go dry up," she said as she turned away 'It wasn't their fault I know it."

As she walked to the treehouse she stepped on a wooden sword "huh" she picked it up "This seems like Sora's" she smiled "of course."

She thrust the sword forward and swing it like she was fighting almost entirely "huh... I see"

"Huh, Aldis?"

She turned, "oh, Sora."

"Hey what's up" Sora and Kairi walked toward her

"Oh, I found your sword" she hands it to him, "take care of it okay, don't lose it okay?"

"Thanks, I don't even know how I lost it" he started swinging it "we get to spar one time" he smiled

"Uh why are your clothes wet Aldis" Kairi tilted her head

"Oh, Tidus and Wakka splashed water on me...mistakenly"

"Urgh, really those two."

"So I was going to dry up."

"Oh I see can I come with you" she smiled

"Oh….ok" Kairi linked arms with Aldis "we will be right back Sora."

"Okay okay"

In the tree house as Aldis dry herself up, Kairi suddenly asked: "so what do you think."

"What"

"Riku or Sora who do you like?"

" huh why..why do you ask" She stammered

"I am just curious" she giggled

"Hm...ok well Sora is like a brother to me, a little brother, I love the fact that he can see the good in everything, such a sweet personality is kind of reminds me of someone."

"Someone?"

"Yea, my memories are, but I believe in that person...I will meet him someday" she smiled

"I see…..so what about Riku?"

Aldis froze "Riku?..."

"Mhm" Kairi smiled

"Hm...hm" she averted her eyes "I have a crush on Riku" she admitted

Kairi giggled "I figured"

"What but then why did you ask."

"I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Aww Kairi," she said as Kairi laughed, "so why do you like Riku" she continued

"This seems more like an interrogation" She giggled "well if you want to know, Riku is cool and strong, he is kind and has a good heart behind that somewhat cold demeanor."

"So ..who do you like," Aldis asked

"Well you see I like….a boy," Kairi said

"And I should know who that is already right?" she smiled "it's Sora isn't"

"Mhm I just found out a few months ago, and now I can't get him off my mind….and you know the feeling?"

"Yea...with Riku" and there was silence.

"Have you tried letting him know?"

"What.. will I do that?" Kairi said

"Because you like him.. I mean that is what people who like each other do right?" she smiled

"I don't know…"

"What about making something maybe a gift?"

"Huh"

"I mean that is one way of showing affection right."

"Oh...what about you?" Kairi asked

She turned to the window facing the sea

"You feel it too right" looking at Riku who is still staring at the sea "he has changed ..a lot, so I thought this is not the time to tell him and wait just a little longer."

The sea was calm today, Riku watched it like it was his first, how long has it been. Sora had his hands behind his head as he usually does grinning as he headed to the usual spot "watching the sea again Riku" he asked

"Yea, that is what I always do when I have free time," he smiled as Sora sat on the trunks of the paopu tree, "hey about what Aldis said?"

"You are still thinking about that incident?" Sora asked, "hm-" Riku narrowed his eyes

"I dunno, you both had valid points..hm I am sure she wants to leave, but just like how Kairi and I were scared, I am sure she was scared as well."

That is not what he wanted to say, maybe he was the only one who heard Aldis say "Someone dark and Ominous was here," he met that person, yes he was menacing, but for some reason, Riku felt fine. He is not afraid of the darkness, after all, the figure had told him he has the power, what does it mean?.

"Riku this just shows you don't know anything about girls" He teased

"You are the one to talk" he nudges, and they both laughed

"Anyways we will be fine as long as we are together, right? That is what she said" he grinned

"Yea as long as we together ...hm..we will leave the islands soon.."

Later on, Kairi and Aldis joined the boys at the usual spot, and they had their last chat for the night

"The sun is setting," Kairi said

"Hm"

"We are almost done with the raft," Riku said

"Yep"

"where we are going?" Sora asked

"Kairi and Aldis homeworld obviously" Riku answered

"But how far will the raft take us."

"I dunno."

"If we have to, we will think of something along the way, right?" Riku said

"Yea as long as we are together we can blitz through anything" Kari smiled

Aldis gaze softened, "yes."

"So suppose we get to another world other than me and Aldis world," she giggled "what would

we do there."

Riku thought for a long time "well...I haven't really thought about it."

"I thought we were going out to those to have fun like you know to explore," Aldis said

"True but it just that I want to know why we are on this island, if there is another world why are we on this one."

"This question again," Aldis thought, but she understood

"Like I said if there are other worlds, then ours should be a little of something bigger, with this logic we could have easily ended up in another world, right?" Riku asked

"I dunno."

"exactly….I need to know what it is like out there."

He stood up and walked to the edge "just sitting here won't change anything, it is the same thing every day."

Everyone looked at him

"So let's go."

Riku was able to convince even Aldis, she was a bit excited "really I wonder" she said looking up at the sky

"You've been thinking a lot lately," she said

"Thanks to you...two" he turned to Kairi and Aldis which startled her "me?" she pointed to herself

"Yes you" he turned back to the sea

"I had a hunch before you came Aldis when you came my heart refused to believe it. I was when Kairi came I knew for a certainty that definitely there are other worlds."

"If you two had not come I wouldn't be planning to leave...so thanks, Kairi Aldis."

"Welcome," Aldis said

"You are welcome" Kairi giggled

It was time to leave the islands, Aldis and Kairi went ahead followed by Riku and Sora

"Sora" Riku called

"Yea" Sora turned to him and immediately he does Riku threw him a paopu fruit "What is this for?" he asked

"You should know it is a paopu fruit, it is said that if you share it with the one you love your destinies become intertwined…..forever" "you wanted one right" he snacked

"What are you talking-" Riku laughed as he walked away, Sora threw the fruit away he didn't feel like it even though that is what his heart wants

*FEW DAYS AGO*

The little king knocked on the door of the great wizard

"Come in," The wizard said

"Master Yensid," he bows "here I am, is anything the matter?"

Yensid looked at the window watching the stars "I understand.. that you have a have a kingdom to rule young king, but since you are the only keyblade wielder left, I am afraid that I can only give this mission to you" he said

"I will gladly accept this mission" he placed his hand on his chest

"Lately I have noticed that a lot of stars are disappearing," he said

"Oh no, the worlds."

"Yes the worlds are in danger, and it is a keyblade wielder job to keep the worlds safe," he said

"But there are countless worlds out there I can't get to them at the same time."

"And that is why I am sending you on this mission…. to get to the root of this issue",

"I believe this is very befitting of your power as a keyblade master" He turned back to him

"Yes, master Yensid, but who will protect the worlds while I am gone."

"There is no need to worry about that," he walked back to his chair and sat down "The stars also tell me that a new keyblade wielder will soon be born, his name is Sora."

"Yes, master I will send my court to search for this wielder right now."

"No," The master said, "Remember there are things that are already happening and things that are yet to happen, the world order should be broken for such a thing."

"Oh yes, sorry about that master."

The master sighed, "but looking for the keyblade wielder is essential, you can task them but do not mention the boy name."

"Yes"

Yensid face became grim "Time is of the essence young king Mickey, I have prepared special clothes to help with your travels," he placed his hand over the desk, and a black box appears, Mickey quickly took it and bowed once again "go well and be victorious" he said, Mickey nodded and turned to leave

"and remember may your heart be your guiding key."

No one has seen the king, not even his wife Minnie, he has been busy since his return and kept to himself. Minnie thought what he is working on must be of utmost importance, so she did not ask, in his own way he was ruling the kingdom diligently like the king was going to disappear soon and he did disappear after a few days.

Donald went to the throne room to go greet the king only for him to see that his chair is empty and his pet dog Pluto has a letter in his mouth.

Donald read the letter and was shocked reading its content he quickly told the captain of the royal knight Goofy the king guard. When the queen found out, she approved of their quest to find the king as well as the keyblade wielder and so these two set out on their own adventure.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Sora went around picking up items for Kairi, Aldis made use of the things Sora brought for Kairi as she made something for him.

Wakka reminded Sora of the cave that no one goes to, Sora felt a bit nostalgic, and he entered the cave when no one was looking, while inside he took a look at all the drawings on the wall, he then saw the caving he came for, the one he remembers so well "Kairi" he whispered. He picked up a stone and started caving something new to the art 'his desire,' he caved a hand giving Kairi a paopu as he smiled to himself remembering her words "I wonder how it will be when we go out…."

Suddenly he felt a presence "what... who's there."

The figure stood behind a rock, "I have come to see this world door again.."

"What"

"This world is connected...tied to the darkness….soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Whoever you are, you have to stop scaring me like that."

The figure then steps out of the rock a bit, "huh, who are you, and where did you come from?"

The figure chose to ignore his question "you do not know what yet lies beyond that door ….you are not like him."

"Oh are you from another world, "Sora said his expression brightens

"There is so much to learn outside of this world, but you understand so little."

"No way...I have made it my goal to get out and learn what is out there" Sora said

The figure chuckles "such a meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can understand nothing, such is life child."

Sora looked at the door for a brief second, and when he turned back, the figure was nowhere to be seen. He was a bit confused, but he was no use of it.

Later he met with Kairi who showed him the good luck charm she has been working for a while, she said, "It is to help us find each other if we ever get lost," she said, "but I am not done with it yet, she is making it especially for him.

At the end of the day, Sora and Kairi were sitting at the bank waiting for Riku and Aldis. "You know Riku has changed a lot" she suddenly said

"Huh…. why would you say that."

Kairi thought back to what Aldis noted 'it is like his heart is in darkness' telling Sora that may not be a good idea

"Are you okay?" Sora asked

"I know Sora let's take the raft and leave together just you and me" she suddenly said

"What..wait what about Aldis and Riku…"

"Just kidding" she giggled

"If anything you are the weird one….I think you are the one that has changed Kairi."

She thought of it for a second and said, "maybe."

"You know just like Aldis I was scared as well, but now I am ready," "no matter what I can always return to this place with you all."

"Mhm" Sora smiled

"Sora don't ever change."

"Huh" Sora turned to her

She stood up, "I can't wait, when we set sail, it is gonna be great."

Aldis and Riku were performing finishing touches to the raft, she was carrying a small box of provision which she dropped close to the raft "we should hurry up Sora and Kairi are waiting for us" she said, "I think we are done here" Riku said as he stood up

Aldis smiled, "all set for tomorrow?"

"Yea," he looked at her, "hey."

"Yea?"

"Here" Riku took out a bracelet from his pocket

"Riku did you make this?"

"It's... an apology for what happened that day," he looked away flustered

"Thanks, Riku," she smiled "I have been thinking too."

She looked at the string of beads, and little craftable shells joined with the beads and a shining star right in the middle, she was certain Kairi help make this, she wore the bracelet on her right hand and admired it greatly. Riku smiled as he watches her flick her wrist several times,

"...so we are really leaving…" she looked back at the raft, her smile faded

"Yes," "I know leaving the world is my first priority, but you don't have to be afraid."

"Huh" she looked back at him

"...because I will always be there to protect you and Kairi."

I am sorry this is so long, it is just that I wrote my chapters down, so I didn't want to change things too much so please forgive me. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, I may not update for a while.

Hope you have a great weekend 3


	13. Chapter 13

Night came

Aldis went back to the islands after Sora mom let her leave on the condition that she will return for dinner "can't believe I forgot those shells I gathered today." She walked along the short bridge leading to the usual spot "oh there they are," she ran over to pick the shells that were left close to the paopu tree, she picked up the shells and placed them in a small pouch. She smiled to her herself as she looked at the paopu tree "paopu ...fruit…. destinies" she shook her head "...dummy."

"Hm," she turned back to see Riku walking towards the cave "Riku," she said, "what is he doing here?"

She did not call out his name; instead, she went down and entered the cave a few minutes after him.

Riku hung up her head as he got the world's door, he had given it enough thought tonight was the tonight, whatever comes after "you told me to come here" he said, the figure turned to him "don't you want to leave this world behind...well this is the perfect opportunity ...I have told you before ...you have the power."

Riku took a step forward and went to the figure side, "I know ... I have made my decision…."

"RIKU" Aldis shouted as she came running

"Aldis" he was quite surprised that she was here, he had not told anyone about this so why is she here

She saw the figure standing behind Riku "YOU...why won't you leave us alone."

The figure chuckled and turned back to Riku, "What are you waiting for …..are you worried about the girl."

"Riku why…. What are you doing?"

"I am creating a chance for us to leave this world" Riku replied

"With the WORLD'S DOOR Riku please."

"Aldis I have told you before my first priority is to leave this world."

"Yes boy" the figure fueled him

Aldis ran up to Riku and grabbed his shoulders "but opening this door may cause harm to this world...please let's look together, for another way to leave the world together, all of us safely" Her knees buckled the darkness here is too strong

"Aldis" his eyes softened

"Boy if you listen to her how long do you think that will take? Riku turned to the figure "if you do listen to her, then I perceive that you have decided to rot in this world."

"NO"

"Then summon it."

Riku left Aldis and took a step forward toward the door

"RIK-" Aldis tried reaching for him, but the figure appeared right in front of her and threw her back with incredible force

Riku stretched forth his right hand and then came a key, he pointed that key at the door where the keyhole is

"NO RIKU"

The keyblade started glowing followed by a light beam that went straight from the keyblade to the door, Riku turned the blade to the left so instead of locking the door, he unlocks it. When everything settled, there was silence.

"What have you done" Aldis struggled to stand but she couldn't, she was on her knees

"We can finally leave Aldis" He stretched his hand "come let's go together" the dark corridor.

She breathes heavily as she glares at them "I rather stay on this island than enter the dark with you."

He smirked as he and the figure turned before Riku stepped into the corridor, he took a look at the cave then Aldis "...you….had your chance" and he disappeared then the passage closes.

Aldis crawls to the wall as she continued to breathe slowly, she was losing consciousness as she did she whispered, "Sora...Kairi… is this end."

"ALDISSSSS" Kairi cried

Kairi ran over to her and held her up "hey speak to me" Aldis felt a bit of her strength returning and her vision cleared

"Whaaaa are you ok?"

"Yes"

"I was almost home, and I suddenly felt the need to return to the islands, I was worried about the raft, so I came back."

"Came back?"

"Yes," she got up and walked to the door "This!"

"KAIRI STAY BACK"

Aldis was still laying by the wall. She could not get up even though her strength was returning; she was powerless, the darkness was getting stronger.

Kairi just stood there motionless and speechless

"Kairi Kairi" Aldis called as she still struggled

"Aldis"

"Sora?"

A little while back Sora had just arrived at the island when he saw a bunch of dark shadows "what are these?" he tried using his wooden sword, but they just went underneath him, luckily he was able to dodge them. He ran ahead looking for his friends when he spotted Riku at the usual spot "Riku" he called, Riku turned to him as he did

"Where is Kairi?" he asked

Riku smiled "I thought she was with you."

"No….what is going on?" Sora questioned

"The door is open sora… we can finally be free" Riku said

"Huh"

"We can freely leave Sora," he said

"What? Leave? What about Kairi and Aldis?"

"They are coming with us."

"What"

Riku then stretched forth his right-hand beckoning for Sora to join him, the darkness formed around him tying itself to his legs

Sora worried reached out to Riku, trying to pull him out but instead Sora heart connected with the little bit of light left in Riku and there was a blast of light. Riku was nowhere to be seen when the light cleared, and Sora was holding a "keyblade."

"Aldis, are you ok" Sora looked at Aldis laying by the wall "Am ...fine but Kairi."

"KAIRI" Sora shouted, only then did she respond

"Sora"

Her eyes dull, and her voice lacked emotion, the door behind her flew open, and the wind came rushing out. Sora tried to catch Kairi, but she passes through him then he and Aldis were pushed out of the cave.

Sora awoke to find Aldis, Kairi, as well as the Island, gone everything below him was darkness, he was standing on what seems to be a small pact of land slowly rising to the big orb of darkness.

The floor shook violently "what", he turned back to find the creature from his nightmare, unconsciously he took a step back, but those words came again "do not be afraid."

Sora face tightened, and he got into his fighting stance and fought the creature off. The big orb of darkness grew stronger and swallowed the heartless, Sora was the only left he held on a plank for as long as he could until he was taken by the darkness.

 **A.N: Aldis and Riku are 15 years old while Kairi and Sora are 14 years old (I don't I explained that very well in the last few chapters)**

 **I just wanted to get this one out**

 **I am still on vacation (kinda)**

 **My updates will be slow**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, have a good summer 3**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- A New World

"Oh look a star is disappearing," Goofy said

"Qua!" Donald looked up, and he was startled by what he saw, why has he not noticed the worlds are in "we have no time to waste we have to find the key and the king now" Donald commanded to which goofy nodded in agreement.

Their pet dog, on the other hand, ran off to an alleyway after sniffing around, he found a boy with a keyblade by his side.

The dog woke him up by stomping on his chest, as soon as he awoke, he thought he was in a dream suddenly the realization dawn of him "what...wait this is not a dream."

He looked at the dog, "hey do know...where we are and my friends Riku, Kairi, and Aldis?"

Sora walked out of the alleyway unto the first district, and he was greeted by the scenery "wait this is not my island….. This place...is a new world", he began to look around "but where are my friends," he turned back to the alleyway, but it was empty "they should be right here…..are they around?"

Sora walked up to a woman who was cleaning some tables after today business "hello" he said

"Hey there sorry we are closed for the day," she said

"No no, I just have a question."

"Hm"

"Have you seen a girl with red or a boy with white hair or even a girl with brown hair like mine pass by here?" he asked

"No, I have not seen anyone of your age passed by here tonight, I suggest you go ask the one who runs the accessory shop" she pointed ahead to a shop on top the stair.

"Thanks"

Sora pushed the door to the shop, and it made a loud sound like that of a bell

"Oh you came at the right time I am about to close," The man said

"Are you the owner of this shop?" Sora walked toward the table the man stood behind

"Yes My name is Cid what is your boy" he leaned on the table

"Sora"

"Ok, Sora are you new here? If you are I could take you in" he smiled

"Hmmm, I think I want to find my friends first."

"Oh, you came with others?"

"Yes …. I mean I don't know that is why I am searching for them."

"Your friend may be in the second or third district so let-"

"Really?" Sora face brighten

"Yes but be careful heartless have been roaming around recently so let me-" before he spoke another word Sora already rush through the door

"Hmph kids these days, it was only a wild guess since people who lose their world appear there….

well, as long as the resistance is there, he should be fine…"

Sora walked around the second district, but he found no one, no one was walking around the street, "was he wrong?" he began to doubt. He checked the other district as well, and all there was silence. Tired and exhausted Sora went back to the first district, his head low "i... can't just found them anywhere…."

"So you the chosen one?"

"Huh" Sora turned back to see a young man carry sword standing before him

"They will keep on coming after you as long as you have that key" he took a step forward, "so give that to me."

Sora took a step back unconsciously "Wait..no you are not getting this"

"Very well," he said as he got ready to fight…

After a fierce and fearsome battle, Sora lost to the man, and he fainted out of exhaustion

"Found someone? a girl asked

"Yea plus I think things are a lot worse than we thought," he said as he looked up at the sky, another star had disappeared, then turned his attention to the boy on the floor "The strength of the keyblade is there, but he doesn't know how to use it."

The girl nodded, "I see."

"Yuffie help me lets take him inside."

As Leon and Yuffie took Sora to the hotel, Aerith found Donald and Goofy and them to the red room next to the green room where Sora and the others were.

Aerith, as well as Leon and Yuffie, explained the circumstances of a heartless and the keyblade to Sora, Donald, and Goofy

"There is a darkness in everyone hearts," Leon said

"Darkness?"

"One time, there was a man named Ansem."

"Ansem?"

"Yes a few years ago he was studying the heartless, he wrote his findings in a journal."

"Oh, can we read it!" Donald eagerly asked

"No, unfortunately, his research was scattered by the heartless…..you will have to find them," she said

"Awww"

"Sorry.."

"Don't worry Donald, maybe the king went to find them too?" Goofy said

"Oh, then we have to find him quickly."

"Before we do that, remember what the king said we need to find the key."

Aerith nodded

"Sora" Leon called "the heartless have a great fear to the keyblade, but that is why they will never stop."

"I see," Sora said

"So you will fighting with your life on the line Sora," he crossed his arms "be prepared."

Determined, he said, "I'm ready."

"Ok I think we are done here, Yuffie let's go meet up with Aerith."

"Hmph ok."

Leon walked up to the door, he was about to open it when a heartless appeared behind him

"LEON!"

"Yuffie go to her!" he yelled

Yuffie nodded as she ran to open the door, Leon smashed the heartless and turn to Sora, "Let's go."

Aerith ran after Yuffie to get to safety while Sora ran all the way to the third district in search of their leader, Donald and goofy were also the upper level fighting the heartless. Unfortunately, without the keyblade there is only little they could do, they were knocked to the lower level where they met sora

"ahh the key" Donald said

"Wha-"

Before Sora could say any more the heartless surrounding them, he quickly got into his battle stance, Donald and goofy behind him. With little effort, they defeated all the heartless but not long after the ground shook violently and a massive armor fell from the sky

"This is must be their leader," Goofy said

"Then let's get it."

Meanwhile, Aerith and Yuffie was in the second district looking for heartless as well as to get people to safety

"Come on the first district is this way" Aerith help a civilian up as another ran through the large door

"I will check the alleyways," Yuffie said

"Yes children may be hiding in fear," Aerith said as she helped another up

Yuffie sliced and barrels that were blocking the path leading to one of the alleyways, she looked around to find a girl lying on the floor, she appears to be sleeping "Aerith!" she called

"Yes"

"I found someone."

They ran up to the girl, and that is when they got a closer look, she had dark brown hair with four silver streak, it was long and wavy, she was wearing a white dress which brightens her complexion

"HEY," Yuffie yelled, "she is not waking up."

"Let's take her to one of the inns in the first district."

"You are good with the keyblade….hmm what is your name."

"Sora," he said

"We have been looking for you Sora, you are the one who wields the key" Goofy said

"You been looking for me?" He pointed to himself

"Yes, they sent us a letter, they too have been looking for the keyblade" Leon said

"Will you come with us and go to other worlds" Donald eagerly asked

Sora lowered his head "That was the dream of my friends to go to other worlds together, but now they are nowhere to be found, will I be able to find my friends?"

Donald immediately answered "Of course you will, and we will help"

Goofy whispered, "we will?"

"Yes, we need the key."

Goofy looked at Sora "just so you know you can travel like this"

"Huh what do u mean?" he asked

"Our ship runs on happy faces only hyuck" Goofy smiled

"Oh…" Sora looked down again

"You have to go with them Sora especially if you want to find your friends," Leon said

"Very well, I will try.."

Sora looked up with the funniest and most goofy face they have ever seen

"Hahahaha good you can come with us."

"HEY"

"Yuffie what is wrong?" Leon asked

"Good Sora…*huff* you are still... here" she breathes heavily, out of breath having run for a while

"Huh"

"We may have found one of your friends."

"Who?" he gasped

"Come with me."

Sora immediately ran after her and the others behind him

As soon as they got there, Sora immediately recognize that person as Aldis

"ALDIS ALDIS" he cried as he ran to her side "hey wake up," but she doesn't open her eyes or move

"It seems that the impact of the world-destroying took a toll on her, she will have to rest here for a while," Aerith said

"Don't worry Sora, this world was made a refuge for those who lost their worlds to the darkness" Leon said "rest assured she will be safe in our hands, you should go find your other friends. See where the other worlds take you."

"Yea sora Aldis will be other newest friend before you know it" Yuffie smiled

Looking away for a bit "really?" he asked, "yes" they all replied

Sora took a step back from the bed "yea you are right," he said, he looked at Aldis one last time before saying "Donald Goofy you ready."

"Yea"

And with that they began their adventures

 **Sorry I know this one was long overdue**

 **I have been busy this summer and will even get busier when school starts**

 **Anyways, I hope you had a great summer, I will find time to update here and there**

 **Oh, if anyone is wondering I don't think I will be going into Sora, Donald, and goofy adventures much given that we already know what it entails.**

 **Also, if you have noticed that I don't speak sound English ^^ good, it is because of where I come from and too because I hate descriptive writing, it gets boring for me**

 **Sorry if I didn't write this chapter so well**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Several days later Aldis woke up with a headache "ugh" she groaned, "oh you are finally awake" Yuffie said

"Who...are you" she asked

"I am the great ninja Yuffie" she smiled

"who?"

"Your friend Sora was here a few days ago," Leon said

"Sora…" she groaned

"Hey, don't tell her that yet!" Yuffie quarrelled

"Hmph" he laid back on the wall

"You can see she just woke up," Yuffie said as he looked away while Aldis laid back and closed her eyes

After what felt like hours Leon broke the silence "so do you have a keyblade?" he asked

"SQUALL"

"That is Leon," he said "besides we need to know" he calmly said as she opened her eyes

"do you?" he turned to her

"hmm...I think...I think I saw Sora holding something … is that it?" she asked

"Yes" he crosses his arms

"N-No" she turned her head away from him

"See you don't have to ask everyone," Yuffie said

"Very well, but you need to get yourself equipped in case the heartless attacks…. We will get you to it soon".

She nodded and turned back to the "what happened with sora?" she asked

"Sora went with Donald and Goofy, his new friends," Yuffie said

"Donald and Goofy?"

"Donald and Goofy are the king's comrades."

"A king?"

"Yes, a king of a different world, your friend was the keyblade master they were looking for," Leon said

"Pretty good huh" Yuffie grinned

"In my world, we had a mayor who was my friend's father...and Sora a keyblade master, huh… he was truly special" she smiled

Leon walked toward her on the bed to get a closer look at the girl, something felt off…, his eyes widen, "is something wrong?" Yuffie asked

"No, I gotta go."

He left the room without a word

Yuffie smiled "I am gonna get you something to eat, be right back."

Aldis sat up and curled up like a ball "king, new friends…..Keyblade master….hm"

"Here" Yuffie hand her a sandwich

"Thank you" Aldis took the sandwich and took a bite, "so what do you do?"

"Well, I and the others take care of the town and watch out for any heartless, "Yuffie said," we are the town defence mechanism."

"Heartless?...can you please tell me what you know?" she asked

Just then there was a knock on the door, and then Aerith came in

"Oh Aerith welcome" Yuffie smiled

She smiled and looked at Aldis. "I am so glad you are ok, Aldis"... "Hm, am I interrupting?" Aerith asked

"No I was just gonna tell her about hearts and keyblades," Yuffie said

"Oh, I see," she sat on a chair facing the bed, "you see... Heartless are creatures from the darkness of a person's heart; it occasionally happens when the body and the heart are separated in other words when a person dies."

"But be careful even though heartless have hearts they don't act according to it but to their nature which is darkness," Yuffie said, "they seek to destroy more hearts, especially those with the key, don't let them get yours."

"I see so they are dangerous creatures but with a heart," Aldis said

"Exactly" Yuffie smiled

"A keyblade however," Aerith continued "is a weapon of light, it is capable of destroying a heartless, with it you have a good chance against them, but not all heartless can be taken out be keyblade."

"What do you mean" she began to worry

"Some heartless resist physical attacks from a keyblade; you could say they are somewhat self-aware" Yuffie giggled

"Another way you can fight against the heartless is by casting magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes" Aerith stretched her hand forth and cast fire without it burning her hand

"WOWWW" Aldis jaw dropped

"Keyblades and magic when combined are the most powerful artes a keyblade master could ask for," Aerith said, at that point, she quenched the fire in her hand

"Did you teach Sora magic?" she asked

"Unfortunately I am not equipped to do so" Aerith lowered her head

"So who is equipped to do so," Aldis asked

"Have you heard of the great wizard-"

"Merlin" Aldis eyes lit up

"Mhm he is a master magician, he knows different magic arte and spells and can use them effectively, he taught each and every one of us magic though we can only do the basic ones."

Yuffie said "It seems like you are more interested in magic than the keyblade, I was expecting you to be interested in the latter" Yuffie smiles

"It's not like I am not interested in the keyblade…. I just think magic may be for me."

"Oh come on I was just kidding, the keyblade is an extraordinary weapon, the only way to get one is the keyblade choosing you itself… which is not an easy task" Yuffie said

"Choosing me…." Aldis muttered as she opened her palm

"Aww don't feel down about it," she said

"No no, I am not sad, I understand now...thanks"

"Hm...ok"

"So tell me," Aldis said she seems to have brightened up a bit, "why did sora leave."

"Oh my" Aerith gasped

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you the most important thing," she said

"Which is?"

"A keyblade can lock and unlock anything," Yuffie said

"Fairly obvious considering how it looks" Aldis shrugged

"You haven't heard the best part yet."

"Hm"

"With a keyblade, you can't just lock and unlock stuff, it's a special weapon that lets you do that with hearts as well, Leon said it is possible to lock a world heart with a keyblade, I think that is pretty cool."

"Oh, I see" She was slowly recovering the memories of Riku using the key to open the world's door, but…

"That is what Sora's mission with the king court is-"

"Say" Aldis interrupted "Did you ever find Riku and Kairi," She said she looked at them

Her amber coloured eye was very piercing to look at they could help but look away; the mood changed instantly

"Hm.."

"Tell me, did anything happen to them?"

After a few seconds, Aerith finally answered, "We have searched the whole town, but they are nowhere to be found...Sora is out looking for them and-"

Suddenly Aldis looked down at the sheets her face filled with despair; her memories have finally returned, the incident she's been trying to remember since she woke up, Sora, Kairi, Riku all of it, that is when the predicament that they were in dawn on her

"I see," she said coldly, "I...I want to be alone for now."

Aerith and Yuffie look at each other and reluctantly nodded "fine, but if you need anything … call me"

She nods, and they left

As soon as they closed the door behind them, they heard Aldis screamed, followed by intense sobbing. Yuffie wanted to go back, but Aerith stopped her "She needs time to take it all in … just like we did…" Aerith said "We should keep an eye on her"

 **Sorry this took a while**

 **I will keep trying to update regularly**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Aldis curled like a ball, was staring out the window. It was almost dawn even though the sky still had its stars, the world has always been like this no clear description of night and day you can only tell the differences by the number of people on the street.

Her eyes were puffy having crying all night, how could she sleep after receiving such information, your two best friends are missing and the other is in a somewhat dangerous journey. Even she not to think about it and fill her mind with happy thoughts, it doesn't work because those happy thoughts just remind her that her best friends are not here, not Tidus, Wakka or Selphie ' _I want to see them again'_ she thought, but crying won't solve anything.

"A walk around this place might do me good" she sat up and took a look at her left wrist, the little star in the bracelet twinkled "we will always be together right?" she smiled " I will do everything in my power to find you if I can….."

She managed to stand and put on the slippers by the bed, she came down the stair when she noticed that she was in some kind of inn, there was no one on the first floor except for the receptionist ' _an inn for visitors, huh this world seems like an established world just like destiny islands'_ she thought

"Good morning" she greeted as she walked past the table

"Good morning" the receptionist replied

She stepped out of the inn to see such a spectacular, beautiful world. She admired the restaurants and shops which were not open and walked along the street that looked medieval "Just like I read in the books" she said

She passed by some kind of shop where accessories are sold then she came upon a large door "where does this lead" she asked herself "well it doesn't hurt to check right?"

"Are you worried about Aldis Sora?" Goofy asked

"Well yea...she is the only one left and I don't want to lose her…... I want to go back and see her"

"We can't!" Donald shouted "we still have a lot of work to do in this world, we can't leave until we found that keyhole, besides only your keyblade, have the power to stop this evil"

Sora looks down

"Sora I am sure Aldis is doing fine as long as she stays out of trouble" Goofy said

Sora smiled " no..not Aldis, she is not the one to stay out of trouble, Riku always complains of her recklessness while Kairi cheered her on" Sora lowered his head and squeeze his fists it seems like remembering something like this just made him sadder.

"Aww don't worry Sora, we will find Kairi and Riku before you know it, you will be reunited again," Goofy said, " and Donald don't be so harsh, Sora is still learning the basics of the keyblade".

Sora smiled and looked up "You are right Goofy" his optimism kicked in " I will find my friends and your king and go see other worlds"

Donald smiled " what are you waiting for we've got work to do

Sora grinned "Right"

Riku was in an unknown castle, he was standing there staring at a window.

Maleficent stood behind him, the boy seemed oblivious to her presence "For the past few days this is the only thing you have been doing"

Riku still staring at the window " I want to see my friends"

Her lips pecked up "don't worry boy, the time will come where you will see your friends" he turned to her "but right now there is work that needs to be done"

Aldis did not explore long before she got herself in trouble, well not really. She heard groans that seems to be coming from below the stairs, quickly she ran down following the wincing which sounds like that of a child.

She found a girl underneath the stairs, she was holding her left arm, it seems that the heartless have already attacked, it stood directly in front of the girl as she winced in pain. Fearing the heartless may attack again Aldis picked up a pebble and threw it with all her strength at the creature. In such high speed, the pebble went through the heartless killing it instantly and the force made a dent on the wall

"Are you ok?" she asked, the girl crouched low and starting sobbing Aldis ran up to the child and held her "It is ok, it's alright, everything is fine, you are ok" she smiled, the girl looked up to her and nods, she wipes the girl tears

"Hm"

She turns back to see some dark void forming "heartless are coming" she turned back to the girl "hey can you stand?", the girl nods and she said "good"

Together they ran up the stairs while the heartless followed behind, Aldis opened the door to the hotel "go inside" she told the girl then she ran in and lock the door behind her. The hotel was quiet just like the second district was "the heartless may be here too but don't worry I won't let anything happen to you okay?" Aldis smiled

Just then another dark void formed, Aldis grabbed the child's hand and ran out of the hotel through the other door. As they ran another heartless formed ahead so they took a right turn and ran into the gizmo shop but as soon as she did hound of dark void began to form around them.

"Tch there is no end to them" she gritted her teeth, the heartless drew closer and closer to the poor child and Aldis, as scared as she was she didn't want to break her promise, she pulled the child to herself to protect her at least. While she did that a heartless tried to jump her suddenly she raised her hand cast FIRA burning the heartless as well as the surrounding heartless instantly.

Aldis immediately released her grip on the child and stare at her hand that the fire seemed to have come out from "I am capable of using magic" she smiled to herself

"Come on" the child called on her having made her to the other end of the gizmo shop

Both of them ran out and close the door from behind, things seem to have calmed down a bit.

She carried the girl and jump down from the gizmo shop to the alleyway but they were met with a dead-end

"Oh no, nowhere to go"

"And the door won't budge" the child had run to the door behind

Aldis turned to her as the child walked back, she squatted to the child level and placed her right hand on the child's shoulder, she gave a sweet reassuring smile "we will be fine as long as we are together"

The child smiled back and nodded

"What is your name?" she asked

"Mia," The child said

"My name is Aldis"

"AH, my mom said we came from another world did you too?" Mia asked

Aldis smiled again "yes yes something like that"

' _But for a child to know such a thing'_

While Mia kept talking a large body have formed from behind, it was too late when Aldis realized the Impending danger she grabbed the child to her chest again to shield her and

 _SLASH_

The heartless wavered and disintegrates leaving a large heart floating away

"Are you okay?" A voice asked

 **Author Notes: Sorry this took long, this was a really hard chapter to write for me**

 **I am not used to writing "action scenes"**

 **Anyways i hope you enjoyed it 3**


End file.
